Cats in the Family
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: Harry finds his grandmother. Please review! First ever fanfic I've written. Really hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first HP fanfic that I've done so far. If I get enough reviews than I will finish the second short story about the same subject and maybe do a NevillexLuna ship that I've been wanting to try out. **

**There is no violence or sexual stuff in my story so I rate it G. I really hope you like it! Please REVIEW!**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

**CATS IN THE FAMILY**

"**Well, Harry. I'm glad you're here." Said a old lady smelling oddly of cat food and coffee grounds, handing out a cup of tea to the handsome young man sitting slumped tiredly in front of her. "I have something very important to tell you."**

"**Its not like I could ignore your letters, Mrs. Figg." Harry replied tiredly, "I got quite a few."**

"**Well, yes." She replied, with a slight blush staining her cheeks, " I was in some what of a rush to speak with you. But putting that aside, I've been meaning to talk to you since the night that… Well since you got back from New Zealand. There is an urgent matter that neither your mother, not that she COULD you know, or your aunt ever mentioned to you. As you know, until recently your Aunt Petunia was always rather shy talking about her side of the family. And I regret to say I believe she even kept this apart from Mr. Dursley, her husband and your uncle. I honestly don't really know why, a family is nothing to be ashamed of! But she kept from everyone she knew from the fact that, well, I am her Mother."**

**Harry suddenly choked on the tea that he had been gulping a second before, spewing Earl Grey tea all over the table in front of him. "But, but that means, that, but what, she, huh?" He finally stuttered out, staring gape mouthed at the frail old woman across from him.**

"**Yes, Harry. I am in fact your Grandmother as well, quite obvious of course." She muttered, wiping the table with a handkerchief. "I know this is quite the shock, seeing that your Aunt has been telling everyone that I've been dead since before she herself was married. In fact I let them continue to believe that story, even changing my name, and moving, so I could continue to watch over her, her son, and even you, Harry."**

"**But," Harry sputtered, "then why didn't you take me in when my Mum and Da died? If you knew I existed why did you leave me with them? They didn't even like my side of the family, especially me!"**

"**I know I should have." she sighed. "And I still regret it! But when Professor Dumbledore asked me if I could take you in I couldn't, I was too distraught for once in my life. My precious Lily, dead! I couldn't stand it and asked him to leave you with Petunia. I admit I should have come for you after I had composed myself, but I thought you would have settled in with them by then and didn't struggle for you."**

**Harry sat back in the heavily brocaded chair, thinking all this over. How could this be happening? She would have taken him in surely, or at least helped, when she saw him being mistreated at the Dursleys certainly! And even after he went to school she didn't tell him this? Suddenly a thought came to him.**

"**Mrs. Figg, why didn't Aunt Petunia tell me this after she accepted magical beings? Surely she still didn't think of you as intolerable then!"**

" **Well, I'm not quite sure myself, but I'm not quite sure she still remembered me. When you really hate someone Harry, your total aspect on them changes. I doubt she even recognized me when I moved here. I had changed quite a lot since she left for college. The point is, Harry, I'm your Grandmother. Are you willing to accept me or not?"**

"**Yeah, Grandmother." He said, standing up and giving her a hug over the table. "I accept you."**

**The End**


	2. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
